


Wish You Were Here

by flaming_muse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making vacation memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> a postcard fic, written while away on vacation
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on April 29, 2004.

Wesley swallowed some more flat beer to try to get the strong and not entirely pleasant taste of what seemed to be a spicy seafood stew out of his mouth.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Angel said from his seat on the other side of the table. He was watching his finger trace the grain of the wooden table top instead of looking at Wesley directly. "Did I do something wrong? I tried to make everything just like you said."

Wesley wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"It's not wrong, but when you asked me what my past holidays were like and I said they were too hot and full of watery beer, pickpockets, and strange food, I wasn't precisely praising them," he said with an apologetic smile.

Angel's face fell, though he tried to hide it.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you... I'll turn the heat down."

"That might be best, but I do appreciate the thought." Wesley reached across the table to touch Angel's hand. "Very much."

Angel relaxed slightly and gave him a faint smile before he went to adjust the thermostat. When he turned back, he shifted his weight back and forth for a moment before speaking. "So I should probably give you back your wallet, huh?"


End file.
